Riku's Sweet Misery
by Marina StormFire
Summary: Set a year after the "Dark Wings Arc." Riku realizes that the only one was always on her mind- was NEVER Daisuke. Now she can't tell the Perverted Thief that she loves him... or not.


Riku's Sweet Misery  
>By: Marina StormFire<br>oneshot/songfic

Summary: Set a year after the "Dark Wings Arc." Riku realizes that the only one was ever on her mind- was NEVER Daisuke. Now she can't tell the Perverted Thief that she loves him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DNAngel or "Sweet Misery" by Michelle Branch. Nothing except my imagination and its imaginary friends ^_^

* * *

><p><em>I was lost<br>And you were found  
>You seemed to stand on<br>Solid Ground_

_I was weak_  
><em>And you were strong<em>  
><em>And me and my guitar, we strummed along<em>  
><em>Oooh<em>

_Sweet Misery  
>You cause me<br>That's what you called me  
>Sweet Misery<br>You cause me_

_And I was blind  
>But, oh, how you could see<br>You saw the beauty in everything  
>Everything and me<em>

_I would cry  
>And you would smile<br>You'd stay with me  
>A little while<em>

_Sweet Misery_  
><em>You cause me<em>  
><em>That's what you called me<em>  
><em>Sweet Misery<em>  
><em>You cause me<em>

_And in my heart I see, oh  
>What you're doing to me<br>(Sweet Misery)  
>And in my heart I see, oh<br>Just how you wanted it to be  
>Sweet Misery<em>

_[short instrumental]  
>Ooooooooh, whoa<br>Ooooooooh, whoa_

_Sweet Misery  
>You cause me<br>That's what you called me  
>Sweet Misery<br>You cause me_

_And in my heart I see, oh  
>What you're doing to me<br>(Sweet Misery)  
>And in my heart I see, oh<br>Just how you wanted it to be  
>Sweet Misery<em>

_Oooooooooh, whoa  
>Oooooooooh, whoa<em>

_I was weak  
>And you were strong<br>And me and my guitar  
>We strummed along<em>

It had been a little more than a year since Dark and Krad were sealed back inside the Dark Wings, and a certain auborn-haired girl stood looking out over her balcony and up at the ever brightly shining moon, that seemed to bathe the girl in its silver waterfall of light... almost as if she were expecting a familiar violet-hiared thief with wine-coloured eyes to fly down from the sky and tease her or make her mad. But there was no way to hear his voice again. That smooth, flirtatious voice that always made her heart pound agianst her ribcage so hard it almost hurt. And at some point, she was certain that he could hear her pounding heart, like an invisible drum beat that resounded in the air around them.

Riku closed her eyes and remembered the few times that she'd been in his arms. How secure she'd felt in them, like she was the most precious treasure to the Phantom Thief. And no matter how many times she'd shied away from him just because of how much attention he'd garnered from the majority of the female population around her hometown, including her little twin sister... she couldn't truly say that she hated him. No, she couldn't bring herself to hate him... it was actually the opposite of what she told him.

_'De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt...'_ she thought, as she sighed sadly and stared up at the silver orb in the sky and saw a flash of darkness cross her sight. Riku straightened, and looked around her. Everything was dark and silent. Risa had already been asleep for a few hours already. "What on earth?" she wondered out loud, as she spun in a circle, before facing out her balcony, then slowly backed toward her room, watching for any movement.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed behind, and Riku yelped in surprise, before a hand was brought over her mouth, muffling her attempt to scream, as she struggled. "Shhhhhh... it's alright, Riku..." a voice soothed her, effectively stilling her struggling movements.

_'It... it CAN'T be... this has to be a... a trick!'_ she thought, as her hand reached for the hand across her mouth, and almost stilled at the contact. Her heart beat faster. There was no denying it now... there was only ONE person who could make her heart pound as it did now. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears, but felt a stray tear run down her cheek and the hand across her mouth slowly release her, only to slowly turn her toward the body behind her, but still kept her eyes closed, for fear if she opened them, the person behind her would disappear.

"Riku.. please... look at me." the voice commanded softly, and leaned his head against hers, until he heard her shaky reply.

"I... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because... you... you CAN'T be here... this is just a trick..." she said haltingly, afraid to tell him how much she missed him and how much misery he caused her heart. The stranger's lips tipped up in a knowing smirk.

"Trying to say that you missed me?" he asked, laughter in his voice. Immediately, her temper rose, and if she missed her guess, he wasn't that far into her personal bubble, so she'd be able to push him away... which she did. And turned her back to him.

"Never." And mentally kicked herself, as she opened her eyes and stared at the balcony floor, stunned at what she saw.

Black Feathers. Lots of them.

"These can't be real..." she murmured, as she fell to her knees to pick one up.

The stranger watched the auborn-haired girl silently, as she fell to pick up one of the stray, loose feathers. Heard her near whisper and silently walked up behind her, knelt by her kneeling figure, and closed his rough- but gentle hand over her smaller hand.

Startled at the contact between their hands, Rku's head snapped toward the stranger's, and tears welled in her eyes, as her caramel-brown eyes met wine-red. "You CAN'T be real..." she whispered, and heard him chuckle.

"No, Riku. I AM real. I'm still here." he told her gently, as he brought her hand up to his lips. She couldn't hold back anything against him anymore and let the tears fall.

"How? How did you come back?" And saw him rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I... I kinda botched the spell that would've sealed BOTH Krad and myself into the Dark Wings, to where only Krad was sealed and I gained my own body so I no longer share a body with Daisuke," Dark explained, as he wiped away Riku's tears with his free hand. "I stayed low and out of sight this last year because I wanted to see if you'd move on after I disappeared from the world. The only people who knew that I'd gained my own body are the Niwas. No one else."

Riku shakily reached up to touch Dark's handsome face that was bathed in light and shadow, but faltered, only to have Dark's hand cradle hers and press it against his cheek. She felt the warmth radiate from his skin and felt that she could finally believe that he really WAS back after all.

"You... you're back? For... for good then?" she asked, and felt her heart pound even harder than before, if that was even possible- when she saw him smile and laughter evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm back for good this time, Riku. For you, I came back."

Riku could no longer hold herself back, and threw her arms around Dark's neck, much to his astonishment, but only wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"God I missed you, Dark," she cried into his neck. "since the day you disappeared, I couldn't really be Daisuke's, because all along YOU had my heart..." she trailed off.

Dark's eyes widened, but gathered her closer to him, trying to calm her. "Shhhh.. I'm here now, Riku." But heard Riku go on.

"All this time, YOU were the one that caused my heart so much misery. And I hated you for that.. hated that you'd just left and I couldn't even tell you that I really DID care what you thought of me..." Once more she trailed off, sniffling, as Dark slowly took in what Riku was saying, and felt his heart soar into the night sky. "Look at me and tell me what you're trying to say, Riku." he said quietly, holding her close as she shivered in the night air, trying not to hope for what he had so longed to hear. Silence was all he was greeted with, until Riku finally tilted her head up so that they were seeing eye-to-eye, and her voice wavered when she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I hated... that I couldn't tell you... tell you how I really felt..."

"And what did you feel for me, Riku?" he asked, as his hand cupped her face, just as she was turning it away from him. His voice did indescribable things to her heart and to her head. She just wanted to tell him that she loved him... But how was she supposed to find the words? _'Better to just say it than hesitate.'_ She thought to herself, as she stared into his wine-coloured eyes that shone with care and a deeper emotion that she'd never admit to him that she always saw in his eyes.

"I felt loss..." at that he pulled back slightly, but Riku's hands on his shoulders stayed him. "But... I also felt love. I love you, Dark. And all this time, I just..." she turned her face from his, but she could feel his smile on her.

"Wanna say that again, Riku?" he asked teasingly and chuckled when he saw Riku scowl.

"Don't be mean." she said in irritation and Dark held her close again, resting his chin on top of her head, and turned serious again.

"All this time, you just what, Riku?" he asked, wondering how she was going to explain that sentence that had him hanging.

"All this time, I was just scared. And denied any kind of softened feelings for you... in favor of Risa. I held back because of her." she said, leaning further into Dark's arms, which only held her tighter.

"Oh, Riku. It was never your sister that I liked and eventually fell in love with. It was always you." he whispered his confessed, as she turned her startled gaze back up to his. "It was always you that I have and will always love."

Renewed tears welled again in Riku's eyes as she saw, again, that emotion that she saw directed at only herself and no other girl. _Love._

Without anymore further words, Dark cupped Riku's face and ever so gently pressed his mouth to hers. Riku went still- her eyes wide with surprise. This kiss was much different than the first that he'd stolen from her. It was gentle, soft, warm, and addicting compared to the first, which was quick and not-quite addicting, but inviting. She slowly closed her eyes, and pressed her lips harder against his- allowing him to hear a soft moan escape from Riku. Deepening the kiss, Dark ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, to which on a gasp, Riku parted for him and met his tongue with hers. As their tongues tangled together, Riku felt her arms slip around Dark's neck and pressed her body closer to his, making him groan at the contact and tangled his hand in her short, soft auburn hair, cradling her head, and angling it to keep the kiss pleasurable. Not too long into the deepened kiss, asphixiation became a problem, they breathlessly broke apart, holdling each other until their breathing became normal once more.

Dark finally pulled back slightly, but just enough to look down into Riku's sparkling caramel-brown eyes with his own wine-red eyes, and elicited a questioning noise from said girl. Dark shook his head as if telling her that nothing was wrong.

"Go out with me, Riku?" he finally asked, reading her confusion in her eyes. His heart beat hard against his chest, as he waited for her reply. Since that day a year ago, he'd never forgotten this beautiful girl he now held in his arms. Each day in the shadows he silently watched as she went through each day, never letting on how she felt on the inside. Saw the hurt that crossed her face when she found her sister- who had started dating Satoshi, with Daisuke... he had wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay, and that he was going to give Daisuke hell for hurting her- but knew that he couldn't... not without revealing himself. Of course, later he DID give Daisuke hell for hurting Riku the way he did.

For a year, though she'd never tell him, she'd daydreamed of them being together in a way that made her heart pound, and swore that her heart and his were in synch. Of them dating in public, of them making out when her parents weren't looking, and even of them in the future- if they survived long enough for them to HAVE a future together. Looking in his eyes, she saw love for her.. and was that worry? She almost laughed out loud, instead she smiled for him.

"Yes, Dark. I'll go out with you." she said quietly, and saw for the very first time Dark's truest smile, and it was all for her and her alone. Her own smile widened with the knowledge that she was finally right where she wanted to be even though for a brief time, He was her Sweet Misery.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Minna-San! Sorry if I haven't been updating at all lately.. but i've had WBS (Writer's Block Syndrome) for some time and am just getting over it and for any spelling errors if there are any at all. SO! I hope everyone has enjoyed my first oneshot/songfic attempt into DNAngel. I've had this idea running around in circles in my head, I just HAD to write it and find out how well my readers recieve it.  
>Please R&amp;R! Flamers will be ignored, but Constructive Critisism wil be greatly appreciated. Thanx!<p>

Til next time!  
>~Mari-Chan~<p> 


End file.
